johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rulebook
Participation # Contestants must be dedicated in entire 39 days of filming. If at any time a player is unable to be committed, he must notify the hosts as soon as possible. If a contestant has to quit the game due to exogenous factors, he or she has to inform the hosts immediately. If a contestant voluntarily leaves the game during the jury phase, it will be at the hosts' discretion if the quitter earns a jury seat. The quitter's body of work throughout the game will ultimately be studied. # Contestants are required to make confessionals at least once a round. From challenges, camp life and strategy, contestants must chronicle their virtual island life. These confessionals can be written or in video format, and they will not be shown to the public world until after filming. (Note: They will only be displayed as text). IM them or email them to the host. # Unless sitting out, contestants are required to compete in challenges. Unless stated otherwise, challenges are to be completed within a 24-time period. Contestants are expected to adjust according to their time zones as do the hosts. Challenges may be live or non-live. While there are no penalties for not participating, inactivity could cause a tribe the challenge. # Not being able to submit a vote at Tribal Council within the given deadline will automatically prevent a contestant from voting. Failure to vote for a second time will merit disqualification. Votes cannot be changed or switched once cast. # Players are NOT ALLOWED to talk to the other tribe unless explicitly said by the hosts. After a swap, players may not talk to their former tribe mates without permission from the host. Even in this online game, players should consider themselves stranded on a real island. # Tribal Council posts must be taken very seriously. Players are encouraged to answer any question the hosts throw at them (rest assured questions are likely not to adulterate their standing in the game). Any comment from non-participants (whether it's from the other tribe or a mere spectator) will be deleted on the spot. # Contestants are expected to be in their most appropriate behavior at all times. # The host has full discretion to not reveal information on any subject until the season is finished. Any questions toward the following subjects will not be answered (Asking who needs to vote/ finish a challenge, asking for hints towards any challenge, asking about the possession of advantages, etc). # The host refuses to be the subject of any form of verbal assault by any player. If anyone argues with the host over any rules, twists, or eliminations, the host has the right to disqualify them from the challenge or, upon repeated excursions, the game. # Players will not be allowed to share screenshots of information with other players, only if the screenshots are confirmed by the hosts may they be shared. Challenges # Challenges may be one of the following formats: * Tree Mail will be posted 6-24 hours before a challenge. * Doing screenshots - Players may post direct screenshots or links to photo upload websites such as Imgur. Any photo editing will result in a players' disqualification from the challenge. * At some points, live challenges will be administered. At a certain time, all competitors are expected to be on Skype for the challenge as the challenge will end after the duration the host sets for the challenge. The hosts will announce through Tree Mail if it is a live challenge or not. * Cheating in challenges will disqualify a player from a challenge. Furthermore, any software or form of getting around challenge rules are prohibited. * Challenge results will only be posted by the hosts. Rule Amendments # Hosts always reserve the right to add new rules and/or make amendments if they see fit (i.e. loopholes found in certain challenges). All players will be notified of any change made to a challenge or voting ceremony immediately. # Twists will also be administered without notice. Hidden Powers (Immunity Idols, Colored Pens, And More) # Each tribe oftentimes will have hidden powers. The way hidden powers are found vary in each season.